What is the distance between (-2,4) and (3,-8)?
Explanation: We use the distance formula to find that the distance is  $$\sqrt{(3-(-2))^2+(-8-4)^2}=\sqrt{25+144}=\sqrt{169}=\boxed{13}.$$